1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system that enables different apparatuses to perform image reading and output of the read image, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of digitization and networking, by using a plurality of image processing apparatuses connected to a network, an image read by an apparatus is transmitted to another apparatus, and printing of the image is performed. For example, there is a case in which an apparatus at hand is caused to read an original, and another apparatus that includes an accessory such as a finisher and has significant paper-handling capabilities is caused to perform printing, bookbinding, and the like.
At this time, a user sets settings regarding reading, printing, and the like using an operation unit of the apparatus at hand that will read the original. However, the apparatus at hand on the reading side (hereinafter, referred to as a local apparatus) and an apparatus on the output side (hereinafter, referred to as a remote apparatus) may have different capabilities or different accessory configurations. Consequently, if an operation screen provided by either apparatus is displayed as-is, there is a possibility that settings regarding job execution may not be sufficiently set, or an unnecessary setting screen may be displayed. Thus, it is necessary to provide the user with an appropriate operation screen on which the capabilities and configurations of the local apparatus and the remote apparatus are reflected.
Japanese Patent No. 3658180 discloses technology with which an operation-procedure-information-indicating script is acquired from the remote apparatus, and the local apparatus interprets the script and displays an operation screen. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-110848 discloses technology with which the processing capabilities and the present state of the remote apparatus that cooperatively performs the processing of a job are recognized via a network, and an operation procedure largely similar to that performed in the remote apparatus can be realized using an operation panel of the local apparatus.
However, the aforementioned conventional technology has problems as described below. For example, with the conventional technology, when setting an output setting, the operation screen, on which the capabilities of the remote apparatus that cooperatively performs the processing of a job are reflected, is displayed on the local apparatus. However, with such conventional technology, the capabilities of the remote apparatus are merely acquired and displayed on the operation screen and, thus, the capabilities of the local apparatus are not taken into consideration.
Therefore, even if the local apparatus has a color scanning function, and the remote apparatus can only handle a monochrome image, a contradiction in which setting for color reading can be set occurs. In this case, the remote apparatus needs to convert an image that was read in color into a monochrome image, or it is necessary to prompt the user to set a monochrome setting again. Or, the user needs to set monochrome reading and the like disregarding the color reading setting. However, when the remote apparatus performs image conversion processing, the processing burden on the system will increase, and the job processing speed will decrease. In addition, if the user is prompted to reset a reading setting, or the user sets a setting disregarding the color reading setting, the burden on the user will increase or the user will become confused and, thus, such circumstances are not preferable in terms of operability.